Dragon Ball Z: The Rise of Malevolence
by Seth Graystone
Summary: Frieza rules the North Galaxy with an iron fist. But the Hunters, warriors with enhanced powers and "Super Forms", rebel. Son Gohan, a human Martial Artist, is thrust into the Hunters by Prince Vegeta, and finds himself face to face with Frieza. AU Story.
1. Cui the Elite

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used, unless I made them up.

FYI: This is an AU Story, meaning that it is considered in a different timeline than the real Dragon Ball Z.

Originally played out in DBX BT 3. Thus, certain characters are designed after alternate costumes or characters. I was gonna put it on YouTube, but don't have the gear.

**Episode 001: Cui the Elite**

**Planet K-350, the Citadel**

On Planet K-350, a large planet with lush teal grass and a stormy blue sky spread over it. The colony of K-350 had been taken over by Frieza Cold, a dictator part of a race known as Icejins. Now, in the futuristic city formerly known as Beckett City, now dubbed only as **The Citadel**, Frieza Cold was resting, floating only five feet off of the ground.

Frieza wore a special battle fatigue, and seemed almost feminine. He had dark purple lipstick worn over is lips, and his head was covered by a naturally grown white helmet, with black horns and a purple jewel on top. His legs were pink, with stripes marked on them, and his tail was the same, with a white tip. A red Scouter, built to read Ki Levels, was worn over his left eye.

"Frieza, my lord, did you send for me?' a voice asked as a new figure zoomed in, bowing to his boss.

"Yes, Cui, I have a mission for you. One so simple not even a monkey could mess it up," Frieza said, turning to face his servant, a purple skinned alien in golden-and-black colored battle fatigues. Attached to the creature's face was a green Scouter.

"What is it, my lord?" Cui asked.

"Some Raidanians have agreed to give us their planet for free if we can clean off Planet Earth for them. Go down to Planet Earth with some troops and make sure no one can muster up a resistance," Frieza ordered.

"Yes, milord. I will get on it right away!" Cui said getting up before rocketing out of there.

**Planet Earth, the Rebel Base/The Kame House**

On Planet Earth members of the Rebel Resistance were relaxing and training at the house of their former master, Muten Roshi.

Among the Rebels was Son Gohan, a teenage human boy with spiky black hair, dressed in a black training gi and pants stood on one side of the island. Across from him stood his best friend, Uub, an islander whose parents got killed by Frieza.

Uub had a black mohawk, and wore a blue version of Gohan's gi. Sitting on the other side of the island, a bald Shaolin monk sat, dressed in an orange gi and drinking from a cup of lemonade.

"Hey Krillin, wanna join us?" Uub asked the monk.

"I'm just gonna relax for now. Have fun," Krillin said as Uub ran toward Gohan.

"Come on, Uub, let's spar!" Gohan challenged.

"Fine by me," Uub replied.

The two jumped away from each other and got into starting positions. The two friends speed at each other and trade blows. Uub punched at Gohan, but each hit missed. Gohan kicked Uub in the face, but got struck by Uub's palm, launching him across the water and on top of a rock.

"Gohan! Are you okay? Do you want to take a break?" Uub asked, landing in front of Gohan.

"Sure, Uub, by the way, you've really got stronger since Chief found you at Papaya Island," Gohan pointed out.

"Thanks Gohan. You're pretty strong yourself, especially for a runt found in the mountains," Uub added, laughing at the last part.

"Aw, how touching? It makes me want to…Puke!" a voice shouted as the trio of Resistance Members turned and saw Cui floating in the sky. On one side of him stood an almost human-like alien with a squid face and bulging muscles. On the other side, a purple alien in similar armor, only with a long head and golden dots scattered on his body.

"Who are you guys?!" Krillin shouted, jumping next to his friends.

"They're Frieza's Elites! Remember, that guy up front destroyed Center City!" Gohan pointed out.

"Oh, a fan of my work. I'll show you up close, and personal!" Cui said, charging a sphere of energy in his hand before tossing it at Gohan, whom knocked it away with his hand.

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" the long-headed alien asked, pointing at Uub.

The alien, Appule, waited and then laughed.

"Now I remember! You're that runt from Papaya Island! I killed your parents, your friends, everyone there! Except for you! It's time to die, islander brat!" Appule roared speeding down at Uub, almost invisible. Appule punched Uub through the Kame House, destroying it.

"Uub! You'll pay for that!" Krillin shouted, charging a disc of energy in his hand.

"Destructo-"Krillin started, before Appule kicked him across the ocean, into the side of a rock.

"Fools, the tropical weather is on my side. When in weather like this, I'm the strongest!" Appule said, ripping a tree out of the ground before swatting away an oncoming Krillin.

"The fastest!" Appule added before speeding around, beating Krillin around in a circle.

"Come on, which one's mine, Commander Cui?" the second soldier asked.

"The islander is yours, I want to shut this brat up," I said as the Raidanian Soldier sped toward Uub.

"I'll avenge everyone you've killed!" Gohan shouted, flying up to an equal level with Cui.

"Oh, are you so sure?" Cui challenged as the two slammed into each other.

Cui rapidly punched Gohan then spun Gohan in the air, kicking him down into the beach before shooting a myriad of blasts at Gohan; almost defeating him, ripping up the gi Gohan wore.

"Face the facts, I'll kill you!" Cui said, charging his energy into a large ball of energy.

"I won't let you hurt anyone, ever again!!!!" Gohan shouted, floating off of the ground as his eyes turned colorless. His blue aura changed into a golden aura. His hair spiked even more and turned golden.

Gohan sped at Cui and punched him once in the chest, destroying his armor and causing Cui to spit out blood. Gohan slammed both hands into Cui's head slamming Cui into a rock.

Gohan shot a myriad of his own energy attacks at Cui, killing the alien before Gohan passed out, landing on the beach.

"GOHAN!!!" Uub shouted as the Raidanian spit out a large sphere of energy, which got kicked back at his face.

"Let's play 'Follow the Leader', little boy!" the soldier said, jumping into the ocean before speeding away.

"I won't let you get away!" Uub shouted, speeding after him before he punched and kicked at the soldier, not injuring him.

"Raidanians are the strongest when in water. You won't defeat me here!" the soldier said grabbing Uub by the throat before using his ki to electrocute him.

"You've never fought a descendant of the Naolu then!" Uub said, breaking out of it and releasing a wave of energy.

"Naolu Secret Technique: Thousand Flaming Palms!" Uub shouted as he slammed the Raidanian into the air before multiply striking the soldier with his palms, killing the soldier.

Appule now had Krillin on the robes. Appule was glowing with orange and purple aura mixed together.

"Corona Aurora Attack!" he shouted, flying over Krillin and blasting him with multiple beams of energy, killing Krillin.

"KRILLIN!!!!" Uub shouted as he saw his friend dying, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll join him soon!" Appule threatened.

"I'll kill you with this: The Storm Breaker!" Uub shouted, blasting a purple wave of energy, blasting a hole through Appule's stomach.

"Killing me won't save your friend! He's dead, just like you'll be when Frieza finds you!" Appule taunted before his head got blown up.

"Krillin, some way, we'll get you back! Old friend, we will avenge you!" Uub promised as he picked up Krillin's body.


	2. Vegeta the Hunter

To answer your questions:

1) Yes it was a Super Saiyan form. But the Saiyans call it a "Super Level/Form".  
2) Uub and Gohan are about 14 or 15 at the story's start.  
3) This is in a completely alternate universe, so the events of Dragon Ball, DBZ, and DBZ GT never happened.

**Episode 002: Vegeta the Hunter**

Frieza Cold sat in his floating throne, when a Raidanian Minion appeared.

"Lord Frieza, you called for me?" he asked.

"Yes. Send a message to the Hunters. Hire their best group to kill those little rats who killed Cui and Appule," Frieza.

"Who would that be?" the minion asked.

"Prince Vegeta, of course," Frieza replied with a grin.

* * *

Gohan and Uub ventured through long peaceful plains, the Land of Tranquility, with two new allies beside them. One was Gohan's sister, a young girl with short black hair covered by an orange bandanna. She wore a red shirt and fingerless gloves, with jeans. This was Pan. The next was a man dressed in an orange karate gi, with long and shaggy black hair. This was Gohan's "Uncle" Yamcha. He wasn't really his uncle, or even family, but he had taken care of Gohan and Pan since they were kids, when their parents had been killed by Frieza.

"So, the Elder knows how to revive Krillin?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah, and that's why we have to find him. Only he knows where the Dragon Balls are," Uub said.

"Dragon Balls?" Pan asked.

"They are mystical stones with the images of stars painted on them. They hold the power of a mystical dragon, known as Shenron, the Eternal Dragon. Shenron is one of the most powerful entities alive, but he is sealed in the Dragon Balls. When all seven are together, you can summon him to grant any one wish," Yamcha explained.

"Then we need to find them. I'm sure Frieza wants them as well," Gohan said as they continued to the Elder's House.

* * *

On a spaceship far out in space, a brown-haired king with a thick goatee sat at a throne. He wore royal armor and a long cape, and the Saiyan Royal Family's crest was on the chest of it. A sword sat at the side of his throne. This was the Saiyan King.

A large monitor, like a television set, came down and showed the image of the Raidanian minion of Frieza.

"King Vegeta, Lord Frieza has need of your son's services," the minion said.

"Then why doesn't the runt ask himself instead of sending a grunt?" the King asked.

"You know what will happen if you disrespect Lord Frieza, Vegeta. Now, where is your son?" the minion said.

"Turn that stupid monitor around and you'll see!"

A man with black hair spiked up appeared. He wore a blue jumpsuit beneath a set of chest armor. This was Prince Vegeta the Second.

"Lord Frieza has an assignment. Take your crew down to the planet Earth and find these two Earthlings: Son Gohan and Uub," the Raidanian said as the monitor showed an image of Gohan and Uub.

"Tell him I accept the job," Vegeta said as he turned and left the room, heading down the hall as he reached a training room.

One was a man with black hair. He wore the same armor as Prince Vegeta. Farther away a bald Saiyan in larger armor and a goatee stood, charging his energy. A long-haired boy in similar armor stood to the side.

"Hey, you slackers, we've got an assignment. Get off your lazy rear-ends and prepare to ship out," Vegeta said as they all got up and walked to the docking bay, sliding into the pods, flying away.

* * *

Uub, Gohan, Yamcha, and Pan continued on their journey, when farther off, the Saiyan Space Pods landed. The doors opened and the team of Saiyans appeared.

"I'm detecting four power levels due south," the bald one said.

"We can all see that, Nappa, our Scouters aren't broken!" the long-haired one said.

"Shut up Raditz, before I burn a hole through your head!" Nappa said.

"Why don't both of you shut up?! Kakarot, go scout ahead and ambush them. We'll set up a perimeter and each take one," Vegeta said.

The ordinary-looking Saiyan, Kakarot, nodded and walked off. When he reached a hill, he pressed a button on his scouter.

On Gohan, his Power Level was marked as 650, but he could see a second aura deeper in him.

_"Either he's hiding something, or my Scouter is broken," _Kakarot thought.

Uub's Power Level was marked as 655, almost equal to Gohan. Yamcha's read as 475, despite being an adult. Pan's was listed as 555.

"I'll knock down that one," Kakarot said as he created a ring of energy, shooting it at Yamcha as the quartet was shot back.

"It's an ambush!" Yamcha said as another one of these attacks, a Kill Driver, appeared.

Yamcha jumped up and saw Kakarot, ready to use another. Pan, Uub, and Gohan went to run in the other direction, but a purple blast of energy hit Uub in the chest. Raditz appeared and slammed into Uub, while Vegeta and Nappa appeared to block Gohan and Pan.

"Which one do you want?" Nappa asked.

"I'll take the boy, you can do whatever you want," Vegeta said.

Nappa popped his knuckles and in a flash, Pan was launched back by a wave of energy. Vegeta and Gohan clashed as their energies increased.

Vegeta started to pound at Gohan rapidly, placing a hand on his stomach as a wave of energy hit the boy. Meanwhile Yamcha moved into a fighting stance, his patented Wolf Style, and struck at Kakarot wildly. Kakarot hit Yamcha in the chest with a Kill Driver, pushing him back. Kakarot rushed down and lifted Yamcha into the air, pounding him brutally before throwing him on teh ground, blasting him with a wave of energy. Yamcha passed out after the last hit.

Nappa lifted Pan into the air and punched at her wildly, pushing her back before backflipping and kicking her away. She was launched into a rock and sped at Nappa, slapping him around.

"How does it feel to be beat by a girl?!" she asked before flying into the air, shooting two waves of energy at Nappa.

"I guess I'll never learn!" Nappa shouted as he caught the two attacks in his left hand, crushing it before he closed his fist, causing a blue explosion to surround Pan as she fell to the ground, unconscious.

Uub and Raditz clashed, striking each other wildly. Uub kicked Raditz in the jaw, pushing him back before his hands glowed red.

"Flaming Fist Strike!" Uub shouted as he slammed his flaming palms into Raditz, pushing the Saiyan back before he kicked him aside.

"Here's a present!" Raditz said as he shot a blast of purple energy at UUb, hitting him in the shoulder.

Uub fell and grabbed his shoulder, giving Raditz time to attack. The long-haired lifted Uub into the air and pounded away at him rapidly before slamming him into the ground.

"Uub! I'll make you pay!" Gohan shouted before charging at Vegeta.

Gohan kicked at Vegeta, but the Saiyan Prince blocked it and shot a Ki Wave at Gohan, but he jumped away and put his palms together, charging golden energy into his hands.

"Masenko-HA!" he shouted as a beam of golden energy slammed into Vegeta, pushing him back.

"If that's how you want to play it, I'll use my Galick Gun!" Vegeta said as he shot a blast of purple energy, pushing back the Masenko.

"Wild Masenko!" Gohan shouted as he fired a barrage of Ki Waves into the struggling beams, which exploded. Both were pushed back.

Gohan, injured, fell to his knees in pain. He looked and saw his wounded friends. He rose and energy surrounded him.

"I won't let it end here! I'll destroy you if you touch my friends!" Gohan shouted as a golden aura surrounded him again.

His hair spiked up and Gohan screamed as his Ki took over.

"What just happened? No human should be able to do that!" Nappa said.

"It's impossible!" Raditz said.

"Nothing is impossible," Kakarot commented.

"If that's how you want to play it, I'll even the playing field!" Vegeta said as his hair spiked up and turned golden, while a sparking aura surrounded him.

"Still think you can beat me?' he taunted.

Gohan charged at Vegeta and kicked him in the chest, launching him into a rock.

"You shouldn't have done that, kid," Vegeta said before he and Gohsn disappeared in a flash.

In random parts of the air, energy exploded where the two invisible warriors clashed. Gohan was slammed into the ground, but disappeared in a flash. A tree was blown away by their energy, and a Vegeta-sized hole appeared in the ground. Suddenly, the two appeared, struggling against each other's power.

"For a kid, you're pretty tough," Vegeta said.

"And for an adult, you're pretty fast," Gohan said.

"Let's end this!" Vegeta said, jumping back as he charged up his energy.

Gohan charged his energy and shot a wave of energy at Vegeta. Vegeta, in response, shot a single wave of blue energy from his right hand.

"Take this!" he shouted as he shot a sphere of blue energy into the beam, growing larger as it absorbed the attacks and slammed into Gohan, ripping apart the gi he wore on his chest and knocking him out, turning him back to normal.

"Is he dead?" Nappa asked.

"No, I just knocked him out. He's coming with us. Raditz, you pick him up. Leave the rest," Vegeta ordered as he turned to leave.

"Gohan..." Uub said, stretching out to attack, but Nappa saw this and kicked him in the ribs, launching him back.

"Don't worry, your friend won't be injured. We just need to test something. Just stay here, and we'll try to bring him back," Kakarot said to Uub before turning and leaving.

* * *

Back in his Space Pod, Vegeta sent a message to his father.

"Son, what do you want?" he asked.

"We have found an interesting Earthling. He can reach his Super Form, just like my squad and the rest of the Hunters," Vegeta explained.

"Which one is it? The Great Ape, or the Ascended Level?" the King asked.

"The same as mine. The Ascended Level," Vegeta replied.

"That is impossible, only Saiyans can reach the Ascended Level," the King said.

"We saw it with our own eyes. We're bringing the human back to our ship for a check-up," Vegeta said.

"Then we shall decide whether to let him live, or destroy this boy," the King said.


	3. The Hunters

**Dragon Ball Z: The Rise of Malevolence**

**Episode 003: The Hunters**

Gohan woke up in a bedroom. It was colored pure white, and the Saiyan royal crest was painted on the floor. He was dressed now in a dark blue Saiyan undersuit, the outfit worn beneath the Hunters' Armor. He rose from bed and the door opened.

Kakarot stepped in, holding a set of Saiyan armor. He threw it on the bed.

"The King and Prince want you dressed in that armor and out on the Training Deck now. I'll show you the way," Kakarot said as he turned, while Gohan slid on the armor.

"Why am I here?" he asked.

"Nobody really knows. It was an order from the King and Prince, so we had to do it," Kakarot replied as he led Gohan down the hall.

They entered a room, where the King and Vegeta stood. Beside the Kin, a younger boy, dressed in Saiyan armor as well, stood. He actually looked like a younger version of Vegeta. This was Tarble, his younger brother.

"So, this is the boy? He doesn't look like much!" the King said.

"I could probably beat him," Tarble said.

"I've seen him fight. This is just when his powers are dormant," Vegeta put in.

"Fine then, for his initiation, he shall face Tarble," the King said.

"Initiation into what?" Gohan asked.

"The Hunters. We have decided to initiate you. Should you beat Tarble and complete a task, you will become one of us. If you refuse, I will kill you," the King said.

_"I don't want to, but what choice do I have? Is it really worth it? My friends probably think I'm dead anyway. They're probably better off without me around. Ever since the accident at the Kame Island, things have gone downhill. So I guess I can finally make myself useful," _Gohan thought.

"Then bring it on, Tarble!" Gohan said, getting into a fighting stance.

"This should be easy," Tarble said.

The King, Vegeta, and Kakarot flew and entered a small booth to watch.

"He reminds me of someone. I can't tell how, but I think I've met him before," Kakarot said.

"I think you took too many hits to the head practicing against your brother, Kakarot," Vegeta commented.

Tarble and Gohan clashed, but Gohan kicked Tarble in the chest, knocking him back before jumping back.

"Masenko-HA!" he shouted as he shot a blast of energy at Tarble before firing a barrage of Ki Waves at him, pushing him back.

"Enough kidding around! Galick Gun!" Tarble said, using his family's signature attack, but Gohan teleported away.

The two both charged at each other ,but Gohan kicked him into the air, pounding at him rapidly before kicking him to the ground. Gohan swooped down and kicked him in the side, launching him into a wall.

"I've seen enough. Gohan and Tarble, I am giving you a mission," the King said.

"Go down to the planet below, the Planet Maguma, and eliminate the five ex-Hunters living down there. Your Pods will have the information in them,' the King said before Tarble and Gohan left.

* * *

Gohan and Tarble entered a small corridor, where ten tunnels led to ten waiting Space Pods.

"Just because my father and brother approve of you being a Hunter doesn't mean I agree. So make one wrong move and I'll blow you into smithereens," Tarble said.

"And you try to cross me, I'll make sure to beat you into a pulp," Gohan said before the two jumped down two separate tunnels, landing in Space Pods.

Both Pods rocketed down, and each Hunter saw a screen pop up. A pop-up opened and showed a short, fat man dressed in orange robes, long black hair, a black belt, and a sword.

"Subject 077: Yaji. He was a hitman hired by an unknown group to kill the King, but escaped. Wanted dead or alive," the computer said.

The next pop-up showed a silver bat-like creature with long wings.

"Subject 068: Wing. He was a known killer, and has eluded the Hunters for some time. But now he works for Yaji. Wanted dead," the computer added.

The next pop-up showed a red plant-like creature.

"Subject 020: Sy. A young Saibaman, he is intent on killing Prince Vegeta for unknown reasons. Wanted dead or alive," the computer said.

The next pop-up appeared, showing a human male with blond hair, dressed in blue pants and combat boots.

"Subject 069: Calure. An assassin that once attempted to kill the King, but now works for Yaji. Wanted dead."

The final pop-up appeared, showing a young, white-skinned boy in a blue shirt, green pants, and yellow shoes. He wore an odd black hat on his head.

"Subject: 032: Pathy. A child, but a master of kinesis. Should approach with caution. Wanted dead or alive."

"Capture or kill these targets and report back to the King on the spaceship by morning," the computer finished as the two landed on the planet.

* * *

The two Hunters stepped out and saw a destroyed planet, with black land, and magma rising from every crack in the ground.

"What happened here?" Gohan asked.

"This planet has been ruled by fear caused by those five targets. We need to find them," Tarble said.

"Looks like you found us!"

The two Hunters looked up and Yaji stood on a rock. He drew a sword from his side and sent out a barrage of Ki Waves from it. The Hunters jumped to the sides, but each got hit by different types of energy waves.

Gohan looked over and saw Wing standing near him, emotionless. Tarble had been attacked by Calure. Sy and Pathy stood to the sides of Yaji.

"Wing, Calure, kill them!" Yaji ordered.

Calure lifted Tarble into the air and kicked him into the air. He drew a large gun and fired a barrage of bullets at him, but they bounced off of his armor. Wing kicked Gohan in the ribs, launching him back before he shot a storm of blazing energy at him, launching him back.

"Pathy, end it," Yaji said as the psychic boy glowed blue, forcing rocks to fall on both Tarble and Gohan.

"No Hunters can harm me!?" Yaji boasted before the rock piles exploded in bursts of energy. Two figures, Tarble and Gohan, erupted from the ground appeared in front of Yaji, Sy, and Pathy.

Sy cackled and jumped at Tarble, but he was kicked aside before a sphere of purple energy killed him. Pathy started to use a psychic attack, but Gohan shot him with a Masenko Blast, killing him.

"Wing, Calure, get them!" Yaji shouted before running away, while his two commanders jumped up.

Gohan blocked a kick from Wing and punched the creature in the face before hitting with a wave of blue energy. Wing jumped up, only slightly injured, and surrounded himself in flames. He slammed into Gohan and knocked him back before creating a sphere of dark energy in his hands, shooting it out as a flamethrower.

Calure dodged an attack from Tarble, but got kicked in the chest. He drew a large gun and fired it at Tarble, but Tarble dodged and grabbed the gun, stealing it before wrapping it around Calure. Tarble charged a purple sphere in his hands.

"Eat this!" he shouted as he fried Calure into dust.

Wing and Gohan were now trading blows swiftly, but Gohan shot a Masenko straight through the demon's chest, fatally wounding him.

"I won't die like this. I will die in a flash!" Wing shouted before he exploded, shooting debris at Gohan.

Yaji was surprised, appalled, and ready to steal a Space Pod. Gohan and Tarble chased him and cornered him.

"Give it up and come quietly, or else," Gohan said.

"Not a chance! Prepare to die!" Yaji shouted before speeding at them, slashing at Gohan and Tarble rapidly, surprising and wounding them badly.

Covered in cuts and wounds from their fights, Gohan and Tarble fell backwards. Both slowly rose and prepared to fight the samurai. Tarble shot a Galick Gun at him, but Yaji sliced it in half, but while he was distracted, Gohan sped at him and slammed him aside.

"I'll kill you!" he shouted before speeding at Gohan with his sword drawn.

Before he could slice Gohan's throat a blast of energy shot through Yaji, knocking him back. The attack had shot straight through his chest, and Yaji was dying.

"You...rotten..." he said, but he coughed up blood and died.

Tarble's hand was still smoking from the shot he fired at Yaji.

"You saved me," Gohan was surprised. This was the same Saiyan that had threatened to kill him.

"I did it because the Hunters didn't need to lose a good fighter. Nothing else," Tarble said as he turned and walked into his Space Pod, closing it.

Gohan stepped into his Space Pod and followed Tarble into outer space.

* * *

"So they're all dead?" the King asked as Tarble and Gohan approached him.

"Yes, sir," Gohan said.

"Good, both of you go to your rooms. But first, Tarble, did it happen yet?" the King asked.

"No, Father. It hasn't," Tarble said.

The King sighed and said,"Very well. You are dismissed."

When they got away from the King, Gohan asked Tarble,"What was he talking about?"

"I'm the only Hunter without a Super Level," Tarble revealed before walking away.


	4. The Elder

**Dragon Ball Z: The Rise of Malevolence**

**Episode 004: The Elder**

Uub, Yamcha, and Pan awoke in a small hut, in the middle of the long plain where they had been ambushed. Farther away from them, a tall man stood. He had purple skin and wore odd red robes. He had long silver hair and elf-like ears.

"So, you've finally awakened," he said.

Uub, Pan, and Yamcha turned and looked shocked.

"Where are we?" Uub asked.

"My hut, I found you passed out in the plains when I was picking berries," the Elder said.

"Did you see a kid with black hair dressed in a black karate gi?" Uub asked.

"No only you three. I foresaw your arrival, and I know why you are here," the Elder said, revealing a crystal ball from his robe.

"The Dragon Balls. They are scattered across the universe because of a foolish Yardratian wizard's wish, sending them across the universe because they were in a spaceship instead of on a planet," the Elder said.

"How do we find them?" Yamcha asked.

"You can't. If your lucky, Lord Frieza will grant you a wish when he finds them. But only if your loyal to him. Swear your loyalty and we shall spare your pathetic lives!" the Elder said as two shadows in the room took on the shapes of demons.

One was a devil with dark blue skin, holding a trident. The other was a green goblin with wings, dressed in black pants.

"Never!" Uub said.

"Then perish!" the Elder shouted a the devil and goblin pounced.

The are changed and took on the shape of an endless dimension, twisted by fear and hatred. The goblin kicked and punched wildly at Yamcha, but he responded with quick Wolf Style attacks.

"For a human, you are a good fighter," the goblin said, clutching his bleeding right arm.

"Same to you. But I haven't used this in a while. I'm getting out of practice. Soukidan!" Yamcha said as a sphere of blue energy shot from his hand and slammed into the goblin multiple times before engulfing him and exploding.

The devil stabbed at Pan multiple times, but she dodged before kicking him in the chin. She grabbed his spear and broke it over her knee.

"Give up little girl!" he hissed as purple aura surrounded him, leaving her attacks doing nothing.

"I'm no little girl!" she shouted before pummeling him and blowing him apart with two beams of energy.

A blast of electric Ki hit her, binding her to the ground. Another one hit Yamcha, but Uub and the Elder fought swiftly.

"Give up!" the wiseman hissed.

"No!" Uub said before kicking him in the jaw.

Another blast of electric Ki hit Uub, binding him, but he broke free and kicked the Elder into the air, striking him thousands of times with flaming fists. The Elder fell to the ground, wounded.

"Now, tell us about Frieza!" Uub ordered, ready to kill the Elder.

"I'll die either way, so why not? Frieza and his troops have gathered at least three Dragon Balls, but they're still searching the universe, and I bet that they have found the rest already. But it doesn't concern you. You all die today!" the Elder said before he used he last of his energy and self-destructed.

The Elder's House blew up and the three heroes, wounded, found themselves in the middle of the same grassy plains.

"So, if they're in space, how do we find 'em?" Pan asked.

"We should go to Capsule Corp in West City. We could borrow a spaceship from them," Yamcha said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Uub said as the three flew to the west.

* * *

Uub, Yamcha, and Pan wandered and found themselves in a large hangar with a circular "CAPSULE CORPORATION" ship docked in it. Uub walked toward it, but someone slammed into him, knocking him back.

A new person was there. He had silver hair cut short. He wore a blue Capsule Corp. Jacket over a black muscle shirt, black pants, and bots. A sword was in his hand.

"Back off!" he said.

"Do you work for Frieza?" Uub asked.

"No. I thought you did," the boy admitted.

"Uub, look at the back of his jacket," Pan said, and Uub did so, seeing the Capsule Corp. logo.

"He's an employee," Yamcha said.

"Why are you three here?" the employee asked.

Uub explained what had happened to Gohan, and about Krillin and the Dragon Balls.

"I'll let you use our spaceship, but only if I come along," the employee said.

"Why should we let you come with us?" Uub asked.

"Because I'm pretty good with a sword, and I could always call the cops on you," the employee said.

"Fine, I'm Uub," Uub said.

"I'm Gohan's sister, Pan," Pan introduced.

"And I'm Yamcha," Yamcha said.

"My name's Trunks," the employee said.

"Let's go!" Yamcha said as the four heroes ran into the spaceship and prepared to take off.

In moments, the ship fired off, the four in tow.

* * *

On Frieza's ship, the tyrant sat, staring at a large window that showed a world exploding slowly. A door behind him opened and a new figure appeared. He wore armor and a long blue cape. He had light green skin, and dark green hair. He wore a green Scouter on his left eye, and wore fancy gloves on his arms and legs.

"Zarbon, what news do you bring me?" Frieza asked.

"Our scouts learned of a Dragon Ball on the planet Terra-9. I wish to go out and capture it by myself," Zarbon said.

"Permission granted. But if you see the Hunters, destroy them," Frieza said.

"Yes, my liege," Zarbon said, bowing before he turned and left.


	5. The Five Star Ball

Tarble is the same age as Gohan in this story.

**Dragon Ball Z: The Rise of Malevolence**

**Episode 005: The Five-Star Ball**

The heroes, in their spaceship, had made themselves at home. Trunks had revealed himself as an inventor, and Pan had convinced Uub to act friendly toward Trunks. Yamcha was practicing his Wolf Style techniques at all times, and Trunks was working on a project.

"Pan, thanks for talking to Uub," Trunks said.

"It was nothing. We need all the help we can get to find Gohan," Pan said.

"here, meet Giru, my new invention. He can help you in battle, find Dragon Balls, and do almost anything," Trunks revealed, showing his "project" was a small white robot with a red eye.

"Oh, he's so cute. Thanks, Trunks!" Pan said, picking up Giru, who started beeping.

"DRAGONBALL DETECTED," Giru said.

"Let's go tell Uub and Yamcha," Trunks said as they went to talk to their friends.

* * *

**Hunter Spaceship**

The King had summoned, Gohan, Tarble, Raditz, and Vegeta to his throne room.

"Go to Planet Terra-9 and find the Dragon Ball," the King ordered.

"Yes, sir!" they all said before getting into Space Pods and shooting down to the desert planet below.

* * *

**Planet Terra-9, Unknown Desert**

The Hunters searched for the Dragon Ball, while the Resistance Members landed and did the same, Giru leading them. Both groups met each other and Uub, Yamcha, and Pan looked on in shock when they saw Gohan dressed in Hunter Armor, standing beside Tarble and Vegeta.

"Gohan?" Uub managed to say.

"You shouldn't have come here. Now, we have to kill you," Raditz said before he moved to attack.

"Raditz, forget them. Go find the Dragon Ball," Vegeta ordered as the long-haired Saiyan nodded and left.

"Gohan, Tarble, destroy them!" Vegeta ordered.

"I don't know if I can destroy Uub, Pan, or Yamcha," Gohan said.

"If you can't then I will!" Tarble said before charging at Yamcha, pounding him around brutally.

Tarble kicked Yamcha into the sky and kicked him down. Yamcha sprung into the air and struck wildly at Tarble pushing him back before shooting a beam of blue energy at him, blowing him into the side of a mountain.

"Now you've made me mad!" Tarble shouted before swiftly punching Yamcha around, placing a hand on his stomach, ready to skewer him on a wave of energy.

"Stop it!" Gohan shouted before tackling Tarble. In the struggle, someone shot a blast of energy at them, hitting Gohan instead of Tarble.

Gohan looked up and, shocked, saw Uub had fired it, no look of remorse or anything.

"Uub, why did you shoot Gohan?" Pan asked.

"That's not Gohan. It may look like him or sound like him, but it isn't him!" Uub said.

"Enough talk, let's end this!" Vegeta said as he charged at Uub and Pan, punching both before kicking them to the ground.

Trunks shot a blast of energy at Vegeta and the Saiyan Prince pounced. In mere seconds the Prince of Saiyans and inventor were locked in battle. Uub attacked Gohan wildly, but Gohan was reluctant to fight his friend. Tarble appeared and knocked out Yamcha in one strike, fighting with Pan.

"MUST PROTECT PAN," Giru said before hitting Tarble with a missile, knocking him out.

"Nice shot," Pan told the robot.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raditz searched and ransacked a nearby area, destroying rocks and small huts to find the Dragon Ball. Zarbon, however, had found it and was walking back to his ship when he encountered Raditz.

"So, Frieza's lapdog went away long enough to do me a favor. Thanks, now hand over the Dragon Ball," Raditz said.

"I don't think so, cretin," Zarbon said before, in a flash, brutally attacking Raditz with a flurry of kicks before launching him to the side.

Zarbon teleported in Raditz's way and punched him before doing a flip and kicking him to the ground. Zarbon charged a blast of energy in his hand, ready to defeat Raditz.

"Any last words, monkey?" Zarbon asked.

"I hope you burn in..." Raditz started before the blast was fired at him.

* * *

Gohan and Uub were locked in a fight, but Gohan finally punched Uub, hitting him in the jaw and launching him into a rock. Uub sprung out and used his Thousand Flaming Fists technique, injuring Gohan. Uub charged up a sphere of energy in his hand, ready to shoot a beam, but Vegeta hit him with a Galick Gun. Uub fell to the ground, wounded. Vegeta moved to attack Pan, but Gohan blocked him.

"Vegeta, don't do it. This is my sister, Pan," Gohan said.

"Fine, but tell her to stay away from the Dragon Balls, we need them," Vegeta said.

"Why?" Pan asked.

"We have our reasons," Vegeta said. Suddenly they heard a scream.

"What was that?" Pan asked.

"Raditz!" Vegeta said as the few conscious people ran over to the scream's source.

* * *

Raditz, his armor destroyed and his chest bloody, was lying in a pool of his own blood, dying slowly. Zarbon, uninjured, floated above him, holding the Five-Star Dragon Ball in his arms like a mother would a baby.

"Zarbon!" Vegeta shouted as they saw Frieza's commander.

"Prince Vegeta, always a pleasure to be in the presence of such arrogant royalty," Zarbon said, mockingly bowing.

"What did you do to Raditz!?" Gohan asked.

"He got in my way, and I followed orders. Lord Frieza wants you all dead. I'll do you a favor, though. I'll forget I saw any of you. I'll be taking my leave," Zarbon said before speeding away.

"We have to follow him!" Gohan said.

"You, get your friends on your ship and follow us, we're going to destroy Zarbon," Vegeta said to Trunks and Pan.

The Resistance and Hunters split up and boarded their respective ships, following Zarbon.


	6. The Chase

**Dragon Ball Z: The Rise of Malevolence**

**Episode 006: The Chase**

In space, Zarbon's ship flew, and in the bridge, Zarbon stood, looking at a large monitor. The Dragon Ball was held on a high-tech pedestal, a glass case covering it.

"Beam the Dragon Ball to me, Zarbon. Only one remains," Frieza said.

Zarbon pressed a button and the Dragon Ball disappeared, reappearing inside of Frieza's ship.

"Lord Frieza, the Saiyans and some insects from Earth are following me. What do you wish for me to do?" Zarbon asked.

"Destroy them of course. It should be easy for a warrior of your calibur," Frieza said as the message stopped.

"Men, stop the ship! We're going to destroy the Saiyans!" Zarbon ordered as his troops prepared for battle.

* * *

The Saiyans and Humans both saw Zarbon's Spaceship stop and prepared to attack. The Humans' ship got a message directly from the Saiyans.

"All of you, get out of your ships and attack Zarbon. Get onto his ship and you'll be able to breathe, it has an actual atmosphere/barrier around it," Vegeta explained.

The two ships opened up and the Saiyans and Humans all poured out, landing on the ship.

"So, these are the troops who gave the boss trouble?" a soldier asked. He was similar to Appule, but had red dots and black skin.

"Let's crush 'em!" a Raidanian said.

Pan jumped up and kicked the Raidanian into the air. Giru shot him with a missile, while Tarble fought the red/black alien.

"The Saiyans are a true warrior race! Don't underestimate us!" Tarble said before launching the alien into the air. He pointed his fingers up and the alien exploded.

Thousands of soldiers swarmed the group as they fought their way into the ship. Vegeta was uncontested, when a hole opened and Zarbon stepped out.

"Zarbon! Give us back the Dragon Ball!" Vegeta ordered.

"I've already sent it to Lord Frieza! And now, it's time I killed you!" Zarbon said.

Zarbon jumped up and kicked Vegeta into the air. He brutally and quickly kicked Vegeta before punching him away. Zarbon teleported and elbowed Vegeta in the gut before backflipping and kicking him in the head.

"Eat this! Galick Gun!" Vegeta shouted as he hit Zarbon with a wave of energy.

"Such a fool!" Zarbon said before he swooped down and started to spin, kicking Vegeta around.

Zarbon charged a beam of blue energy in his hand, ready to shoot Vegeta. Vegeta got up and charged his Galick Gun. Both shot their attacks and entered a beam struggle. The energy swarmed into a swirling sphere and eventually exploded, pushing both back.

Vegeta charged at Zarbon, punching the alien in the face ,but Zarbon landed a kick on Vegeta's side, knocking the Saiyan down.

"Prepare to die, filthy monkey!" Zarbon said as he charged his attack again.

"I'm not done yet!" Vegeta roared as he floated up and charged his energy, blowing Zarbon back with an Explosive Wave.

Vegeta's hair turned blond and spiked up more, activating his Super Saiyan level.

"So, this is you true power? Hardly a challenge," Zarbon said, pulling his Scouter off before he crushed it.

Vegeta separated his hands, charging energy into each hand. He brought them together and a sphere of yellow energy formed.

"FINAL FLASH!" he shouted as he hit Zarbon with a wave of energy.

When the smoke cleared, all of Zarbon's troops had been destroyed by the energy, but Zarbon still remained, his armor damaged.

"This is the first time in two years I've had to fight seriously. But it's time I killed you," Zarbon said before he crossed his arms in an x shape.

His aura rose and Zarbon started to change. His damaged armor expanded, but his face took on an almost dinosaur-like appeared, changing into a hideous form.

"Now I have to kill you!" he roared.

"I'm not scared of you," Vegeta said.

"Oh, but you will be," Zarbon said.

Zarbon, in a flash, grabbed Vegeta and kicked him into the air. He grabbed Vegeta by the head and headbutted him several times before dropping the Saiyan Prince.

"Have a taste of this!" Vegeta said as he shot a Galick Gun at Zarbon.

The large beast jumped down and shot a beam of energy from his left hand, hitting Vegeta. Vegeta rose and roared, his energy increasing as electric energy sparked around him. He sped down at Zarbon, beating him around before he kicked Zarbon back.

"I'm putting my last ounce of energy into this blast. This is it, my Final Flash!" Vegeta said as he charged his energy into his ultimate attack.

"Then have a taste of this! The Monster Crusher!" Zarbon said as he created a large sphere of energy in his hands.

Both fired their attacks at the other, and the energies collided. Vegeta powered down his form, putting his energy into the blast. Zarbon's attack was eradicated and the Final Flash hit him, blowing him into space, wounded heavily and dying. Zarbon's body fell to the planet below.

"It's finally over," Vegeta said before he collapsed.

"Vegeta!" Gohan and Tarble shouted, seeing the Saiyan Prince pass out.


End file.
